


Монолог в пустом доме

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Любовь, распустившаяся в темной душе, подобна грозовой вспышке в ночных тучах – она не способна надолго рассеять мрак.





	Монолог в пустом доме

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж в виде литературной игры – составления текстов с заданными словами (в тексте выделены курсивом), в данном случае это слова «любовь без жертв», «что нужно женщине?», «спросить в лоб», «колдовать», «случайная ошибка», «жертва компромисса», «зеркальное отражение», «бонусы судьбы», «игра амбиций», «разумный подход».

Поздняя осень… Заброшенный особняк на холме, на окраине деревни с мрачным названием Малый Висельтон, выглядел в этот вечер еще мрачнее, чем обычно. Из окна полупустой и пыльной гостиной открывался вид на неухоженный сад. И в саду, и в доме было холодно, полутемно, тоскливо. Единственным нарядным пятном среди тусклых портьер и серых чехлов на мебели казалось гибкое, яркой раскраски тело огромной змеи. Она подползла к креслу и неуловимым движением отерлась о ноги того, кто сидел там. Ее повелитель рассеянно погладил пеструю шкурку тонкой, мертвенно белой рукой. Уставившись на змею невидящим взглядом, он задумчиво шептал то ли ей, то ли себе:  
  
\- Все то, чем я сейчас обладаю, вся эта огромная власть, великая победа в _игре амбиций_ и интеллектов – это всего лишь _бонусы судьбы_.  Как забавно… Моя судьба, высшая участь, перед которой трепещут миллионы магов – лишь _зеркальное отражение_ того, чего я хотел когда-то… Когда был несколько моложе и намного красивее. Когда мечтал о любви и мало думал о власти. О, как я любил эту женщину! Ее зеленые глаза, рыжие волосы… До сих пор все помню, как будто это было вчера. Я признался ей в своих чувствах. Меня не останавливало ни то, что она замужем и недавно родила сына, ни то, что она меня презирала и ненавидела, ни то, что она вообще была на другой стороне в той войне. А ведь я был в сотни раз лучшей партией, чем ее муж, этот высокомерный придурок Поттер, и этот безответно влюбленный в нее нищий полукровка Снейп, вместе взятые. Но кто может сказать, _что нужно женщине_? Она мне отказала. Конечно же, я сразу убил Джеймса: это был _разумный подход_ , наиболее простой способ избавиться от главного конкурента – ее мужа. И сына их я зацепил заклинанием… Но ее я убивать не хотел! Нет! Это была _случайная ошибка_ – Лили попыталась заслонить собой мужа. После того случая я полгода не мог _колдовать_ ,  не мог заставить себя взять в руки палочку… Верно говорят – нет _любви без жертв_. Я словно умер вместе с Лили. Мне не нужна ничья любовь, когда той женщины больше нет… Я же не Снейп, мне подачек в виде уважения не нужно! Пусть лучше ненавидят. Кстати, этот Снейп – ну что за жалкая _жертва компромисса_! Будто я не знаю, что он двойной агент, что он человек Дамбльдора! Так и подмывает иной раз _спросить в лоб_ – чем, мол, он тебя взял, чем подкупил? Твою Лили он все равно не воскресит! Хотя нет, как я мог такое сказать – «твою»… Мою! Мою Лили. Только мою…     
  
И бледный, как мертвец, лысый и тонкогубый человек в черном уронил голову на руки и глухо зарыдал.   

   
2013


End file.
